My Life
by Gerao-A
Summary: Sylphiel POV about her life and Lina and Gourry's new life


My Life

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is focus on one of the characters, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Maliska: we hope you'll like it.

_-----_

How my life changed a lot since I meet Lina and the others, share some crazy adventures where anything is possible, I admit that sometimes it was fun, but I can not forget that there were times witch I suffer, a lot. Like my long time crush, Gourry, when I first saw him again I was so happy to see him, he didn't recognized me at first but he ended up remembering when I told him my name, I was so happy at that moment. Accompanying him was the famous sorceress witch had a big bounty on her head, Lina Inverse, and the princess of Seilune, Amelia.

Lina. I could tell by the moment that I first saw Gourry again that he cares a lot for her, he talked a lot about Lina, saying that she has many bad qualities but deep inside there is a kind person in her trying to show it self.

But I always believed that I could have more chances with Gourry since Lina would always say that she is only with Gourry because of his sword of light, and she is always hitting him, but I understood that she lied when Gourry was fighting Zangulos, she has gave him a big support and promises of a big dinner, it was in that moment that I understood that Lina only tried to hide her feelings in her own way. Still, a person has to admit that their relationship is very unique.

That is when I understood that had to do something to make Gourry notice me, So I did something that was against my nature, I study black magic, I learn how to use the destructive Dragon Slave to impress Gourry because I saw that Gourry likes Lina because she is a girl who is very confident and very strong, she has an optimist attitude even in difficult situations, it was her strong personality that has probably lured him to her. I thought that if I became much stronger in Gourry's eyes, he might fall for me.

But it didn't work, no matter how much I try, Gourry never looked at me, I still remember that horrible incident with Hell master, I saw how Lina and Gourry were so worry about each other. Lina used the Giga slave to save Gourry and Gourry chased after Lina to the sea of Chaos. I begin to feel that I could never get a chance with Gourry. I felt a pain in my heart when I heard the news that Lina and Gourry are finaly going to marry.

But the pain I felt then is nothing compare to the pain I felt when I lost my city, my family and all the ones I knew on the hands of Copy Rezo. An entire city being destroyed in just a few seconds because of the revenge and the madness of some people. There were times when I wanted to put the blames on Lina, saying that it is her fault that Copy Rezo appeared in Sairagre, but I know that that is not true, it was Eris and Rezo the blame of all of this, Lina had no choice but to stop them to save the world. It is just an act of cowardliness of myself of putting the blames on Lina as an excuse because of her stealing Gourry from me. Humans were not made to hate each other. I can not forget that Gourry is right about Lina, deep inside she is a good person, there were many times where she trusted me and gave me confidents in times witch I didn't believe in my self, she even risked her own life to save me, even in the incident with Hell master I saw a weak side of her that I know that she does not want any one to know, and I know that she trust me, I don't even dare to betray her trust. In fact when I saw Lina and Gourry back from the sea of Chaos, I was not even upset because of the fact that Lina and Gourry were hugging each other, I was so happy to see my dear closest friends alright and well. I was even amazed my self for not being jealous.

On the day when Lina and Gourry invited me for their wedding that is going to be held in Seilune, I didn't know what to think, all I know is that they made all this way and I could not say no to their invitation. So I went.

The wedding came and all our friends were there, Martina, Zangulos, Amelia, evne the Dragon woman witch Lina have meet during her adventure in the new world came, and accompanying her was none other than Xellos who suffered a strange transformation, he is now a Golden Dragon him self. Zelgadiss was not there, he was still looking for a cure, and for what I heard he left Seilune, one day after Lina and Gourry announcing their engagement, and by the look of Amelia's face, she was very sad about that.

But right before the wedding could start, Lina asked me to go to her room, and what she asked me has really touched me deeply, I never thought that she would ask me that, me her secret rival, in that moment I was not very assure of my self but like always, Lina gave me courage. So I accepted to be her children's Godmother. Lina must really have a big trust in me to ask me this. I felt of honoured for this, and I felt that in some way I'm connected to Gourry.

The mounts passed and Lina and Gourry's child is born. A baby boy with his mother's hair, and his father's eyes, Gourry named him Maia, named after a swordsman witch Gourry have met and witch he had a deep respect for. And for a incredible coincidence Amelia also had a child that day, a baby girl witch Amelia named her Sylvia, named after her late mother, many know that Zelgadiss is the father of the child but we didn't say a thing, we didn't have to.

When Gourry asked me if I wanted to hold his child, I immediately said yes. I become so touched when the child looked at me and already gave a smile that a baby could give to any one, it made me out a tear. Unbelievable, a child that has just been born and he already made me cry like this. "Hello Maia. I'm Sylpheil, your Godmother."

I have lost Gourry's love, but he and Lina gave me a family, a family witch I have lost, and I am grateful for them, forever.

_THE END_

Ramon: or fic about Sylphiel. What you people think?

Maliska: Many L/G fans hate her, but we pity her a lot because of all the things that she has suffered, so we believe that she deserves a little consideration, and at least gave her an happy ending.


End file.
